Jay Herriford
Jay Addison Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Molly and Adam Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Anaesthesia, Shock Wave Emission, Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion and Vacuole Production. Appearance Jay will be slenderly built throughout her life, and will be tall for her age as a child. She will be 5'9 in height when fully grown. Her hair will be dark brown and her eyes will be a similar brown colouring inherited from her paternal family. As a child, her hair will be kept at shoulder length for practicality, but she will decide to grow it longer as an adult. Abilities Jay's first ability will be Anaesthesia. She will be able to remove a person's sense of touch, preventing that person from detecting pain, pressure, texture and temperature. She will be able to use the ability on herself and others, and will not need physical contact to do so. More extensive use of the ability could sometimes also have a side effect of relaxing the body's muscles, and could cause the body to react badly if the person has a natural adverse reaction to anaesthetics. Her second ability will be Shock Wave Emission. Jay will be able to produce powerful shock waves from the palms of her hands. She will release these by aiming and opening her hands outwards. She will be able to control their strength, altering the effect they have on their targets. A weaker shock wave would only throw something backwards, while a stronger one could damage it, break it or even shatter it into minuscule pieces. However, there will be a limit to how large the shock waves can be, and how far they can travel. Her third ability will be her most powerful. This will be Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion. Jay's first use of this ability will be creating clones of herself. She will then learn that she can create any living thing she can think of. This will include clones of other people, animals, plants, mythical creatures and even individual humans. However, the more complex the creation, the harder it will be for her to make it. She will find creating humans the hardest task of all. She will be able to manipulate what she creates, making it do her bidding through mental commands, and she will also be able to delete her creations, though she will not be able to control or delete naturally existing beings or creatures. Her final ability will be Vacuole Production. Jay will be able to use this ability to create vacuoles. These will be small empty bubbles or spaces formed between this universe and alternate universes. Time will move differently in a vacuole compared to in the real world. Jay could enter and exit a created vacuole in order to travel from one location to another quickly. She could also use vacuoles to recover from fatigue or injury. Another person could also be placed in a vacuole, but this will take more energy, and Jay would have to retrieve that person since he or she wouldn't be able to exit the vacuole himself or herself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Herriford *Father - Adam Herriford *Older brothers - Darren and Zachary Herriford *Older sister - Adaire Herriford *Younger sister - Sienna Herriford History & Future Etymology Jay is an English name which refers to a jay bird, and also a Sanskrit name meaning "victory". Her middle name, Addison, is English and means "son of Adam". It can also be a variant of Madison, which means "son of Matthew" or "son of Maud". Her surname refers to an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters